The Console Room Will Never Be The Same Again
by darlingwrites
Summary: Rose and the Doctor's wild adventure in the console room takes it farther than either of them have been before. Pure lemon. One shot.


"Where to?" the Doctor asks, his long brown coat swishing about at his ankles as he circles the TARDIS console.

"I dunno," Rose says, fiddling with her top and leaning against the console.

The Doctor looks up at her, unable to contain himself. He traces the curves of her body with his eyes, lingering for a moment on her breasts, with perky nipples, just waiting to pop out of her low-cut purple top. Oh how he had always loved that top. He shakes his head, looking back to the console, hoping very much that Rose didn't see the bulge growing inside his pants. They always were flirty together, but somehow the Doctor felt like he was breaking some sort of unspoken rule.

The Doctor could hear the fabric of Rose's trousers swishing between her thighs as she sidled over to him. He hadn't wished to be a pair of trousers more in the last 900 years of time in space. Or yet, even better, to slip those trousers off.

He stops leaning on the console and looks into her eyes. "Where next?" he asks again, hoping she'll just pick something to keep his mind from wandering back to her breasts.

Rose studies him for a moment, beads of sweat glitter at his brow, his eyes are fixedly intense, and he seemed to be hiding something. "To the bedroom," Rose whispers softly into his ear.

Her hot breath sends shivers down his spine and he looks away from her. "Rose," he breathes, not knowing what to say.

"You think I haven't noticed you've been looking at my breasts all day?" she says, coyly, grasping at her cleavage, "And the massive hard on in your pants?"

"Rose-I-I can't," he says, though deeply longing to.

"Who's gonna know?" she says, grabbing the collar of his coat.

"I'd know," the Doctor says, "That's not why I do this, you know, companions. And it would be wrong for me to take advantage of that."

"Excuse me, but who said you would take advantage of me?" Rose says, twisting a blonde coil of hair at her shoulders, "It's me who's gonna take advantage of _you_."

Rose throws herself on top of him, thrusting her hips on his, and leaning on the console. She could feel him growing harder against her. She moans as she presses her lips to his.

Their tongues danced inside each other's mouths, each yearning to go further. The Doctor breaks the kiss and moans, "I've wanted you for a long time, Rose."

"I've wanted you from the moment I met you," Rose says, grasping at his tie.

The Doctor leans in to kiss Rose's neck, nibbling on her ear, leaving her gasping for breath while struggling to remove his tie.

She finally gets it undone and ties it loosely around her own neck. "Rose Tyler," the Doctor starts, leaning into her neck once more, "That tie's all you're going to be wearing tonight."

Rose smiles a moment before committing to his kiss. He eagerly made to remove Rose's shirt, and threw it back over his shoulder. He ran his hands over her skin, under her bra and onto her bare breasts. Rose shuddered with pleasure and tugged at his shirt buttons, before finally deciding to rip the shirt off. "Hey," he moans, "My favorite shirt."

"You can get a new one," she breathes into his ear, as his hands fiddle with the clasps of her bra.

She could feel the cold air of the console room hit her bare skin, causing her nipples to harden rapidly. The doctor ran his hands over them lightly, teasing her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. He lightly tugged and twisted them, making Rose practically bursting with pleasure. She could feel the wetness from between her thighs.

The Doctor starts unbuttoning her pants, and she his, casting both pairs aside. The tie around Rose's neck sways, swiping her nipples softly before settling in her cleavage. She climbs on top of his lap and throws her arms around her neck, whispering as soft as ever, "Allons-y," into his ear.

The Doctor grins and shifts his hands to her but, which he was surprised to find was bare. He struggled for a moment to find the band of her lace knickers, which truly were barely there. He pushes him down, past her knees and she sinks down to his lap.

She pounces on him, grasping the band of his pants in her teeth, pulling them down to the floor. The Doctor stands and puts his arms around her, kissing her hard. They pivot and Rose leans on the console, feeling the knobs and buttons nearly penetrating her from behind.

She sat on-top of the console, pressing buttons with her ass, which whizzed and banged, but neither of them paid any mind to it. The Doctor put Rose's legs on her neck and lowered his head to her throbbing wet clit. Even his warm breath on her pussy drove her wild.

He sinks his tongue into her, moving around her clit in little circles, tasting her juices, never wanting to leave. Rose was screaming with pleasure, calling out the Doctor's name over and over. He began to go faster and faster, driving her wild, pushing a finger deep inside her.

He thrust it in and out, perfectly in sync with the motions of his tongue. Rose arches her back with pleasure and the Doctor finally surfaces, kissing her belly, up to her breasts.

He lowers his mouth onto her left nipple and nibbles at it, teasing her once more. She moans, grasping for his cock. She was surprised to find that the Time Lord was bigger than she had supposed, and wondered if his nine inch cock would get lost inside her. She tightens her grip and begins to jack him off.

The Doctor's mouth tightens around her nipple as a moan of pleasure escapes. Rose moves his mouth to hers and kisses him passionately, licking her own juices out of my mouth. "How does my pussy taste?" she asks, biting his lip.

She backs up, on to the console once again and feels a joystick toying at her pussy. She positions herself to ride on it, the stick penetrating her as she lowers her head down to his cock and immediately slips her mouth around it. She teases him with her tongue before blowing him. She liked the sensation of his cock in her mouth, and how he shuddered every time she moved her lips up and down. She moved her ass up and down to force the joystick further inside of her, pretending it was his

The Doctor played with her hair, enjoying watching how her breasts bounced every time she went up and down his cock. He reached down and twisted her pink nipples, never getting enough of how they perked even further up when he touched them. He was thoroughly amused at how she was riding his TARDIS. Using that joystick would never be the same for him again.

Rose stood back up and leaned into his ear again, she didn't want him cumming yet. "I want you to fuck me," she says, looking up at him, "I want to feel you inside me."

The Doctor did as he was bid, grabbing his rock hard cock and thrusting it into her juicy cunt. Rose's pussy was so tight that he was scared a few times that he was going to break her. But she was resilient, and enjoying herself, her cunt swallowing up his dick further each time. He liked the wet sound her pussy made when he pumped in and out of her.

Rose moans, her breasts jiggling up and down, nipples pink and wet from the Doctor's mouth. He couldn't have dreamed them up any better.

"Doctor," Rose moans as the grabs his shoulders, thrusting him into her further, close to orgasm.

The Doctor felt her pussy tighten around his cock, and as the same time felt the wave of pleasure through his own. He came inside her hard, Rose's cunt swallowing it all up.

It felt to Rose like nothing has done before. She felt like she was going to explode, even after he pulled himself out of her, both gasping for air.

They fell, to a pile, on the floor, both laughing, clutched in each other's arms, deciding this wouldn't be the last time they'd fuck in the console room.


End file.
